Last Rights
by Larien Surion
Summary: To protect Nunally, Lelouch will do anything. WARNING: this story contains yaoi, rape, lesbianism, gay marriage, and slight genderbending.


This is a fanfiction. I don't own this stuff, nor do I make any profit from this story.

I've only seen the first season of Code Geass, but as this is in an alternate universe, I guess it doesn't really matter. Still, I apologize for ruining anyone's image of their favorite character(s).

As a note – in this reality, Euphemia has managed to make the free zone of Japan, and the Black Knights are the acting police force therein. Euphemia and Ougi co-govern the area in an effort to make it fair for all those living there. As a result of having the area made, Lelouch fulfilled his contract with C.C. early.

Last Rights

Euphy looked out her window. The car seemed to be moving slower than normal, and she was eager to get to the school. She sighed.

Things had moved along swiftly after Zero gave his consent for the free zone and urged all Japanese who wanted equality to live there. The charismatic figure hadn't been seen since, save one appearance to threaten the Emperor of Britannia. It had actually gone quite well, with the Emperor promising his full support in Euphemia's endeavor. Mind you, the consent had been given at gun-point.

Now Euphy was going to visit a dear friend of hers.

He refused. The doctor tried to examine the bruises, but he just pulled away, falling off the other end of the bed. He hadn't said anything since waking in the school infirmary, but it was becoming apparent, even without words, that he didn't want to be touched.

"Lelouch, he needs to check your injuries." said Rivalz.

The patient only wrapped his arms around his long, lanky legs. His purple eyes seemed to stare out into nothing. But the instant the doctor reached towards him, he was trying to get away.

"Come off it." said Shirley. "Even I don't hide from doctors like that."

Lelouch managed to get his one pale hand up on the window ledge and pulled himself up, away from the doctor.

"You're being a big baby." added Milly.

Lelouch glanced out the window out the corner of his eye. They were three floors up, and there were rose bushes below. A single cherry tree blocked the way down, sitting at the height of the second floor. The window itself was open, and had no screen.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Shirley asked.

He leaned back, out the window, and fell.

"No!" the two girls cried.

Outside, Lelouch missed the tree and landed in the roses. Picking himself up, he made his way quickly to the hall where he stayed with his sister, Nunally. He swallowed and tried to walk properly when he got inside.

"Lelouch!" Nunally cried. "C.C. said she had to go somewhere and left."

Lelouch nodded. "I need to get cleaned up." he said.

"Are you hurt?"

Lelouch sighed. Even though his dear sister was blind, it amazed him how perceptive she was. "Just tripped." he replied. "I'll be fine."

Nunally tilted her head as he left. "He didn't even notice you, Suzaku."

The young Japanese sighed. "He's been a little off in class, lately. I was hoping to talk to him about it."

"Did he look ok to you?" Nunally asked.

"No. He was covered in light scratches, and some parts of his uniform were torn. Almost like he went through the rose bushes or something."

there was a knock at the door, and the maid, Saiyuko, answered. "Come in." she smiled. "Nunally, you have another guest."

"Huh?" Nunally looked up, despite her eyes being closed. She listened to the steps, the light brush of fabric against the carpet, the soft breathing. "Euphy?" she asked.

"Hi, Nunally." Euphy smiled. "I thought I'd come by and visit one of my favorite sisters."

Nunally giggled, only to gasp when they heard a thud from the upper floor.

"What was that?" Euphy asked.

"That was just Lelouch." said Suzaku. "He probably hit the wall again."

"Again?"

Nunally nodded. "He does that when he's upset."

"I'll go check on him." Suzaku headed up to the shower room. "Lelouch?"

The young prince looked back, a towel wrapped around him. "Oh, it's just you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Suzaku teased. He walked closer. "We heard you hit the wall again."

Lelouch didn't say anything, only started to dress.

"Have you been eating properly? Nunally said your steps aren't as light as they used to be, that you seem to drag yourself through the motions of . . . Woah!" Suzaku stepped forward and caught Lelouch as the other fell. "You seem pretty light."

"I'm fine." said Lelouch. It was far from the truth, and they both knew it. But nothing was said as he finished dressing.

"You know, Nunally will start to worry if you don't start eating properly."

"I'll be fine." Lelouch said, fixing the collar of his casual-wear uniform. "Who's downstairs with Nunally?"

"Euphy is." Suzaku replied.

"Dinner's ready!"

Lelouch was quiet through the meal. He excused himself half-way through, not touching his food.

"He didn't eat again, did he?" Nunally asked.

"No, he didn't." said Suzaku. "Wait, again? He's done this before?"

The girl nodded. "He hasn't eaten dinner for the past few days. I can hear that his steps seem to drag now, even though he tries to act like nothing's wrong."

It was late when Lelouch dragged himself back into the building. He fell where he was, lying in the doorway, asleep.

Euphy looked up from reading to Nunally. "He's back." she said.

"Did he fall again?" Nunally asked.

Suzaku knelt and picked Lelouch up. "He passed out. I'll take him to his bed." He carried the thin creature up to his room. Lelouch shifted in his arms, muttering softly. Suzaku only caught faint snippets, but what he heard was a little disturbing. Carefully, he put Lelouch to bed and headed down. He ran into Sayuko.

"Is Master Lamprouge back yet?" she asked.

"Yes, and don't let him leave for class tomorrow. He's sick and needs rest."

The maid nodded.

O_O

As if. Lelouch was nowhere to be found in his room the next morning. He was where he always was, sitting in his classroom, although he looked somewhat withdrawn today.

"I thought I told Sayuko to keep you in your room." Suzaku said as he took his seat.

"I have to keep up my classes." Lelouch replied. His eyes seemed to dart across the class, though, and he involuntarily swallowed.

Kallen walked over. "Hi." she said in her now less-than-monotone voice. She lived in the free zone with her mother, but because she was half-Britanian, she was still permitted to come to the school. Her mother had insisted she keep going, since that was where her friends were, and her pig-headed father was still willing to pay for her education. "How's it going?"

"Not bad." said Suzaku. He noticed Lelouch stand up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." came the mumbled reply.

"He's out of it." said Kallen. "I still can't get in touch with Zero. It's like he vanished." She looked at Suzaku. "You know, if you're that worried about him, go after him. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." Suzaku got up and followed Lelouch, eventually stopping at the men's washroom.

Lelouch looked around once, then stepped in. He looked like someone who was about to face the firing squad.

Suzaku followed, but didn't see Lelouch when he stepped in. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a sound. He stepped into a stall and waited, listening. The sound came again, followed by a grunt.

"Good boy." someone said. "As promised, we won't touch that cripple you keep watch over."

Suzaku peered through the small gap between the door and the wall, watching as two students left. He stepped out of his own stall, only to come face-to-face with Lelouch. Sort of.

Lelouch stood bent over the sink, swallowing handfuls of water, as though he was trying to rinse away a bad taste. He gasped for a moment, then turned off the tap, running his hand through his hair. As he looked up, he caught Suzaku's reflection. He said nothing, only turned and left.

Suzaku followed, noticing that Lelouch paused to lean against the wall and catch his breath before entering the classroom. He followed.

Class went normally, until it came to P.E.

Lelouch opted to wear the alternate uniform, wearing his sweatpants and the t-shirt instead of the shorts. He also seemed to fear the object of the day's lesson, which was to run and hop over three vaulting horses. Sadly, his name was called.

He started alright, but slipped going over the first and second horse. The third was where everything went to the dumper.

His left hand slid, since his palms were sweaty. He failed to get over because of that, instead crashing to the floor. The hard concrete floor.

Things seemed blurry, and sound was like it was travelling through water. He knew the teacher was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make it out. He tried to stand, but balance had yet to return to him. Even worse, his arm hurt and moved like it was encased in lead. On quick mental assessment, he had a sprained limb. Still, Lelouch made his way back to where the rest of the class waited.

"Are you alright?" asked Milly.

Lelouch sighed. At least his hearing was returning to him. "I'm fine."

"Lamprouge, you are to report to the nurse's office." said the teacher. "Kururugi will assist you."

Lelouch frowned, but did as asked as Suzaku helped him. Apparently, his leg had been injured, too, since he was limping. "I'm fine." he told Suzaku. Right before he threw up. Because he'd put his hand over his mouth, it dripped between his fingers. His whole body shuddered as he heaved again.

Suzaku was worried. The stuff leaking through his friend's fingers was pinkish in color, and thick. There was a little yellow, and realized it was stomach acid and bile. Lelouch hadn't eaten breakfast either. He caught his friend as the thin boy fainted, hanging like a rag doll as Suzaku carried him to the nurse's office.

The nurse wasn't in when Suzaku arrived, so he put Lelouch on the bed and sat nearby. Milly and Rivalz had told him what had happened the day before, and he wanted to make sure Lelouch got the help he needed this time.

The young Britanian shifted and woke, panting just to get proper air. His vision seemed glassed over, and he just lay there. It was probably for the better he remain still at the moment, because the nurse came in just then.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"Slipped during P.E." Suzaku replied. The nurse moved to check him, and Suzaku chuckled. "Him, not me."

"Sorry." The nurse moved to check on Lelouch, only for the boy to scream like she was killing him.

"Don't touch me!" Somehow, Lelouch managed to get off the bed, curling himself into a small ball, arms around his legs, and shaking like a leaf. His eyes were wide with fright, even though they were unfocussed.

"Lelouch?" The nurse came around in front of him and tried to get him to look at her. The only result: he ran away, escaping out the window again.

"I'll go find him." Suzaku followed, leaving out the window as well. It was a good thing he followed. He found Lelouch lying in a small thicket of trees, crying. Barely audible words escaped him, mostly his sister's name.

"Lelouch?"

He sniffed and looked up. "Oh, it's you." He lay his head down in the grass again, sighing. It looked like he was unable to sit up, let alone get up and walk.

"Lelouch, what's been going on? You've lost weight, and it's worrying me and Nunally."

"What am I to you?" Lelouch whispered.

"Huh?"

"What am I to you?"

Suzaku was unsure. He and Lelouch had both been exploring their sexuality, first kissing each other, and it had progressed to each sucking the other off. He looked at Lelouch, feeling his chest tighten. "You're my lover, my boyfriend, my other half."

Lelouch seemed to relax a bit at that answer. "Can you . . . love me?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Where did this come from?" Suzaku asked.

"Please?" Lelouch looked and sounded desperate. He was holding himself, shaking.

"Ok." Suzaku carefully removed Lelouch's pants and undergarments, noting the growing bruise on his friend's left leg. He then slid his own down, allowing his hard member some room to move. He looked down to see that Lelouch was already rather shakily stretching himself, trying to prepare himself for his first time.

Suzaku gently stroked his lover's hair, noticing there were a few thin patches in it. Someone had been tugging at Lelouch's hair, ripping small clumps out.

"Suzaku." Lelouch gasped. He felt he was ready.

Suzaku carefully pressed the tip of his cock against Lelouch's entrance. As he pushed in, he gave Lelouch a firm but loving kiss. He felt the moans of frightened pain, and the hot tears that fell. Lelouch's fingers curled and gripped Suzaku's uniform jacket as Suzaku buried his entire length into him.

"You alright?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded, swallowing. He winced as Suzaku began moving in a slow rhythm, but soon relaxed. "Faster." he whispered, trying to keep his cries to soft moans of pleasure.

Suzaku complied, silencing Lelouch with kisses. His hand wandered down to Lelouch's neglected member and he began to stroke it.

Lelouch writhed, the sensations driving him over the edge. He erupted in Suzaku's hand, covering their uniforms in the white cream. Moments later, Lelouch screamed into the back of his hand as Suzaku filled him. He passed out as Suzaku departed from his body and re-clothed them.

It was too risky now to take Lelouch back to the nurse's office, so the young Japanese picked his lover up and carried him to the hall where he lived. When he put Lelouch to bed, he noticed a bruise forming on the other's shoulder. It looked like a hand-print.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"What's been happening to you?"

"It's to protect Nunally. That's all I can say, or they'll . . ." He swallowed. "They know things."

"Lelouch, how could they know?"

"They just do. I swear one of them must have a Geass, but since I've got the Code, it doesn't work. I can't even tell."

Suzaku looked at the clock. "I'll get Nunally from class. You stay here."

Lelouch nodded, watching as Suzaku ran off.

I_I

"I'm here for Nunally Lamperouge." said Suzaku.

"Why?" asked the teacher. "We're in the middle of class."

"It's about her brother."

"Lelouch?" Nunally asked.

"Fine. I'll send her homework over after classes."

"Thank you." Suzaku took Nunally and left, much to the confusion of the rest of the class.

"What's wrong with Lelouch?" Nunally asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to him." Suzaku replied. He hurried towards the hall. Something felt wrong.

o_o

Lelouch gagged as the man came down his throat. Everything was a blur of pain, emotions, and trying not to let the aphrodisiac turn him into a mindless sex toy. He felt himself hoisted up between two men and felt them both push themselves into his ass. The pain that shot up his spine was enough to make him scream. Sadly, they hadn't moved him as high as he'd thought, as another stuffed their dick into his mouth again.

This had been going on since Suzaku had left. Lelouch's only thankfulness was that Suzaku had done him recently, so these men weren't his first. He felt them pour themselves into his already filled body, but he was given no rest. The two in his ass swapped out for two more, and the assault continued.

He couldn't help it. The aphrodisiac was working quite well, now, and he moaned. He couldn't see strait anymore, and he knew his legs were damaged. His one arm hung oddly as well. He didn't know how long it lasted before he was left to lie there, covered in cum and broken.

"This one was good." "I think we'll leave that cripple alone anyway." "She wouldn't be able to do as much as this pig." "Let's move on, we're going to be late for class."

That last voice. It was familiar, but Lelouch couldn't peg it. He heard the front door open and knew Suzaku was back with Nunally. Using his good arm, he tried to drag himself towards the hallway. His voice was only a bare whisper, and it was fading fast as he tried to call out for Suzaku. He made it to the open door before dropping, the pain too much.

Suzaku had headed upstairs to get Lelouch when he saw the arm sticking out of the room. There was blood and white stuff all over it. "Oh, no." He ran over, terrified when he saw it was Lelouch, and the destruction caused. He dialled the campus hospital as he wrapped Lelouch's naked body in a blanket. A hand reached up and stopped him.

"But, Lelouch . . ."

"Please. For Nunally's sake."

"You need help, Lelouch."

"Is something wrong?" Nunally asked. Sayuko was pushing the wheelchair, and gasped when she saw the state Lelouch was in.

"Lelouch . . ."

"It's nothing, Nunally." Lelouch managed to get out. "I just feel a little sick." He knew she knew he was lying, but he was too afraid to tell her, or anyone on the Ashford Academy Campus, what was really happening.

"Do what you used to do." Nunally said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"If something went wrong, you used to always go to Cornelia. She was the one to always put Shnizel in his place when he picked on you."

Lelouch nodded. She would be safe to talk to. Cornelia lived off campus, and she always listened to him. And since Clovis had moved when Lelouch had shot, the prince was still alive, albeit in the same position as Nunally, now.

Lelouch gasped as Suzaku picked him up, knowing his entire body was still sensitive from the aphrodisiac. He felt himself sat in one of the chairs in his room, and then heard Suzaku on the phone again.

"Yeah, Lloyd. I need to borrow the Lancelot, or at least the transport vehicle. – Yes, it's important." He looked over at Lelouch. "It's for a member of the Royal Family." He smiled. "Thanks. Just drop Lancelot off at the gate, I'll be there as soon as I can." Suzaku closed his phone and bundled Lelouch a little tighter, covering the other's face. "Sayuko, I trust you know how to use this?" He handed her a small hand gun.

The maid nodded. "But, why?"

"All Lelouch would tell me is that he got hurt trying to protect Nunally. Don't let her leave your sight, and if anyone aside from me or Lelouch tries to touch her, shoot them. Here's an extra clip, just in case."

Sayuko nodded, watching as Suzaku carried Lelouch away.

It was cold outside, and the figure in Suzaku's arms shivered. He knew when they got into the Lancelot, it felt warmer, and despite being on the cockpit floor, he felt safe. Safe enough to fall asleep as the White Nightmare made it's way swiftly towards the palace.

O_o

Euphy giggled and waved her legs in the air. "Oh, Godess!" she squealed.

Cornelia lightly nipped her sister's inner thigh, then went back to licking and sucking her clit. She was enjoying this, despite the fact that she and Euphy were actual blood sisters. It just felt good to be able to do something that helped them both relax.

"Cornelia, this feels so good!" Euphy managed to squeak out, just before throwing her head back and moaning again.

The elder sister lightly nipped at the sensitive flesh, making Euphemia cry out again, this time cumming all over Cornelia's face. She didn't mind.

It was the knock on the door that made Cornelia upset. "What now, Dalton?" she asked. With the mood ruined, she and Euphy pulled on their missing garments.

"The Lancelot has just arrived."

"Huh?" asked Euphy. "But I haven't ordered Suzaku away from his schooling. Why would the Lancelot be here?"

"Who's piloting it?" Cornelia demanded as she finished doing up the buttons of her duchess uniform.

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi. He said it was urgent that he and his charge see you immediately, Lady Cornelia."

Asside from the now handicapped Clovis, only Cornelia and Euphemia knew that Lelouch and Nunally were alive and well at the academy. It was also known that Suzaku knew as well, since he'd known them from his childhood.

"Bring him here." said Euphy.

"Euphemia." said Cornelia.

"If it's important enough for Suzaku to use the Lancelot to get here, it has to deal with those two." Euphy said. She looked up as the door was opened, and Suzaku carried a blanketed figure into the room.

"Nunally?" asked Cornelia.

Suzaku shook his head, gently leaning his charge against the side of the chesterfield. "Lelouch, we're here."

The figure shifted, and his dark hair became visible as the blanket slid down to his bare shoulders. He seemed scared, something none of his elder siblings had seen before.

"Lelouch?" Cornelia gently touched his shoulder, only for him to wince. She noticed the bruises. "Who's been bullying you?"

"It's for Nunally."

"Your little sister's bullying you?" Cornelia asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "They wanted Nunally, but I stood in the way. So they took me, instead. To stop Nunny from getting hurt, I took what she would have been dealt."

Suzaku looked at the distraught face. "Is this why you called off our wedding?"

Lelouch nodded. Since the dress design for him was to be without sleeves, the bruises would have shown and made others wonder. So he'd called the wedding off indefinitely, afraid Suzaku would have been labeled as abusive.

"Who is it that's doing this to you?" Cornelia asked. "I can't help you unless I know who it is."

Lelouch seemed to be trying to find the names. One by one, as he was finally able to remember them, he muttered the names. They were all students that were exceptional at some form of physical activity. And then, the last one.

"Rivalz."

"What?" asked Suzaku. "But he's on the council. He was with you the last time they took you to the campus hospital. In fact, he was there every time."

Lelouch nodded. "Claiming to find me, when really, he had always been there." He looked awful, and his skin had become quite pale.

"Lelouch, you're getting pale." said Euphemia.

Lelouch was quiet. He was tired, but didn't want to sleep. He still didn't feel safe.

"He needs to see a doctor." said Cornelia. She looked at Suzaku. "You think he'd let mine and Euphy's personal doctor look at him?"

"He might. He ran away from the ones at the school."

Lelouch cowered at first when the doctor came in, curling up in a small ball under the blanket. He even flinched when she touched him. But the doctor seemed to understand that he was a victim of some kind and left her hand gently touching his shoulder until he relaxed. It also helped that she explained everything she was doing as she examined him. But Lelouch refused to move his legs to let her examine his raped ass.

"Please, I need to see what damage was done."

Lelouch looked up as Cornelia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Suzaku fell asleep, but it's alright. I'm still here for you." She gently caressed his face, helping him relax.

Timidly, Lelouch let the doctor move his bruised legs. He screamed to high-heaven when she touched the bruised and inflamed flesh, effectively waking Suzaku.

"It's been torn." said the doctor. "But, there's something different."

Lelouch swallowed. "What is it?" He sounded scared, but also like he might know what was up.

The doctor took an instrument from her bag. "Hold still, this is going to be a little cold."

It was all Lelouch could do not to scream again, or try to writhe away. He lay there, panting, grateful for his sister that tried to comfort him. His hyperventilating was making him dizzy, though.

"That is strange." The doctor removed the instrument and looked up at Lelouch. "I need to run the small sonogram over him, see if my suspicion is true. If it is, he's probably going to be in even more pain in a bit."

Cornelia managed to get Lelouch to settle as the doctor examined his lower abdomen.

"Get him to swallow this." said the doctor.

"What is it?" asked Suzaku.

"Morning-after pill." the doctor replied. "He's going to have bad cramps and possibly some bleeding for the next few hours, but it'll flush everything out of him."

"Why does he have to take it?" Cornelia asked.

"Your friend here is very unique." said the doctor. She watched as Lelouch swallowed the pill, then dozed off. "He has a uterus, and a means to use it, although it's odd. Everything joins to his anal cavity in such a way that, if circumstance permitted, he could very well get pregnant and birth. The only reason his rear is torn is because he tensed during the rape. A natural reaction, to be sure, but his body is capable of allowing a baby to pass."

"Thank you for your help." said Cornelia. "Please, don't tell anyone he's here."

Lelouch slept like the dead, remaining unconscious for the three days it took for the pill to finish it's effects. When he did wake, he initially panicked, until the rather unsteady hand of the now handicapped Clovis brushed through his hair. Unless he was painting, Clovis seemed almost child-like, and had thus been removed from his place in the line of succession.

"Dress." said Clovis. "I want to paint."

Lelouch understood and dressed, sitting where Clovis asked him to and remaining there for a good three hours while Clovis painted. When he looked at the picture, he smiled. "You've gotten better at this, Clovis."

The older smiled at him. "I want . . . to paint . . . Nunally." he said. "And your wedding."

"We'll see." Lelouch looked over as Cornelia came in, half-panicked. "What is it?"

"The Emperor is here." Cornelia replied. "He's more-or-less demanded I bring the student that was brought by the White Nightmare to him."

"Why would he want to see me?"

"I'm not sure." Cornelia led Lelouch not to the throne room, but to a garden. The Emperor, Lelouch's father, was sitting on one of the benches. He wasn't dressed up, and his real hair was showing, all silvery and cut short.

"I've brought him."

The Emperor looked over, beckoning Lelouch closer. The youth did so, a nervous lump in his throat.

"Lelouch?" the Emperor asked.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

The Emperor stood, standing head and shoulders over his son. He saw the boy swallow. "You should have picked a better last name to hide under, Lelouch." he said. "Lamperouge was your mother's maiden name." He tilted the boy's chin up so they were forced to look at each other. "You've grown."

Lelouch said nothing.

"Do you know how it felt, hearing, seeing, yours and Nunally's names on the list of the dead? For weeks, I never left my chambers. I had lost my favorite wife, your mother, and in trying to protect you and your sister, I had lost you."

"You've lost weight." Lelouch said softly.

"Perhaps. I'm glad to see you again. Where's Nunally?"

For a fleeting moment, Lelouch thought of lying to him, but that thought flew away before it had chance to root. "She's at school." he replied.

"When do you graduate?"

"Four weeks, if I don't fail from the classes I've missed. And then, I am to marry."

"Who's the lucky woman?"

"My husband is to be Suzaku Kururugi. I'm the woman in this relationship."

The Emperor blinked. "Well, you aren't the only one of my children to do that. But you will be the first son of mine in a dress."

"Thanks to Milly, I think I'm used to it."

Well, if it's alright, I'll wait till your graduation to announce you and Nunally back into the Britannian Royal Family."

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"Nunally gets to keep Sayuko, the maid that's helped care for her."

"As you wish."

"I hear the emperor himself is attending this graduation!" "I feel so nervous."

Lelouch threw up again. His nerves were shot. Every member of the Royal Britannian Family was there to watch this, and he was suffering two things. One was an intense case of nerves. The other he'd just recently found out that morning, compounding his nervousness tenfold. He didn't dare tell Suzaku, it would only make him nervous as well.

"Lelouch, our class is next." Suzaku said.

Lelouch nodded, swallowed the bile threatening his throat, and waited for his name to be called.

The deacon looked at the list, then covered the mike and asked a question of the Emperor. Whatever was said was private, and then the man began to read the names.

"Milly Ashford."

She smiled and accepted her diploma. The names continued in alphabetical order, Britannian's first, only missing one 'L' name. Finally, there were only two left.

"Suzaku Kururugi."

He stepped up and received his diploma. However, a look in Lelouch's direction, and all he saw was dread. The other's name hadn't been called. Had he failed?

"Lelouch vi Britannia."

For a brief moment. Lelouch felt like running away, but instead, he swallowed the bile in his throat and walked up to receive his diploma. And a slightly embarrassing hug from Euphy.

There were several murmurs from the crowd and classes. A few students felt sick that they had threatened the prince.

The deacon stepped back from the podium, allowing the Emperor to speak.

"My congratulations to these graduating classes of fine Bretonians, both born and honorary." the Emperor said. "I would also, at this time, like to announce the return of Lelouch and Nunally into the Britanian Royal Family. For a long time, I have sought out where they could be, where they might have been buried when I received word of their deaths. But, lo, I find them both alive, well, and in the fine care of not only Ashford Academy, but also in the hands of a fine, brave young soldier."

He continued to ramble on for a while, but Lelouch tuned him out as he sought out Suzaku. "Suzaku, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I think the oversized ham won't let us marry without a big ceremony."

Suzaku smirked at the reference to the Emperor. "I don't mind if it's a large ceremony. We still have a few months to prepare."

Lelouch shook his head. "It's better if we do this sooner."

"Why?"

"You remember that pill?"

"Yeah?"

"It didn't work."

Suzaku carefully placed his hand on Lelouch's still unshowing stomach. "You mean?"

Lelouch nodded. "I found out this morning. There's a test that can be done while it's still small to find out who fathered the baby, but . . ."

"It doesn't matter, Lelouch. This is our child, no matter what."

Lelouch smiled softly. "Thanks, Suzaku." He suddenly felt dizzy. Cornelia found them sitting off in a corner, Suzaku holding a sleeping prince.

"Come on, the emperor wants you to come with us, Suzaku. It won't seem that odd, you are still Euphy's knight."

They got into the vehicle, but Lelouch didn't wake, only fussed a bit until he was lain on the seat with his head once again in Suzaku's lap.

"So, this is the young man to capture the heart of my son?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes, sir."

The Emperor looked him over. "You're Prime-minister Kururugi's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Suzaku began to stroke Lelouch's hair in an effort to help him settle. It worked, and the prince lay still.

The Emperor noticed something was bothering Suzaku, but he wanted to get the biggest problem of the relationship his son was in out of the way first. "Are you not Euphemia's knight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Euphemia, I think you'll need a new one."

"Huh?"

"But, father . . ."

"This knight is being reassigned." the Emperor continued. "To Lelouch. After all, working as another's knight would keep him from his loved one for long periods of time and may advertently cause unfaithfulness."

Euphy nodded. "Ok. I really have no need for a knight right now. There's no one threatening me in the free zone."

Lelouch shifted again, blinking awake. He looked ill. Without warning, he threw up, losing whatever had managed to stay in him into the waste pail. He was gasping and panting for a long while afterwards, aware of nothing except Suzaku's gentle touch on his back.

"Does he get car sick?" the Emperor asked.

"No." said Suzaku. "This is something else."

"Is he ill?" asked Cornelia.

"No."

"Then what?" Nunally wondered.

Lelouch held his stomach. "Morning sickness." he groaned, just before heaving again. There was nothing left to come up, and the dry heaves hurt. He quickly became dizzy again and fainted, falling into Suzaku's arms.

Cornelia and Euphemia looked shocked. "How did this happen?" asked Cornelia.

"Remember when I brought him to you using the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked, gently caressing Lelouch's pale face.

"Yeah."

"The pill he was given didn't work."

The Emperor looked at him. "My son is pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. He carries the Geass Code, as a completion of his contract. With that Code, however, also came the ability to bear offspring."

"That can only happen if the former Code bearer was . . ."

"A woman?" Suzaku finished. "His initial Geass came from a woman named C.C. When the free zone was announced, he completed his contract with her, on one condition."

"And that was?" asked Cornelia.

Suzaku unbuttoned part of his school uniform and slid the shoulder down. There, on his shoulder, was the Geass brand. "I had to receive a Code as well, so I took it from a male named G.G."

The car stopped, and Lelouch moaned from where he lay. He hung in Suzaku's arms, weak and tired. They were escorted to a private room, and the doctor from before was brought in to see to him.

"This does happen on occasion where the pill doesn't work." the Doctor said. She examined Lelouch's sore, aching body. "You're going to have to start taking some medications."

Lelouch looked frightened.

"It's for the safety of the baby." she said. "A multivitamin to boost what you normally take in, and some gentle antinausiants."

Lelouch groaned, his empty stomach hurting. He relaxed a bit when Suzaku gently caressed his hand, allowing the doctor to give him a shot of the antinausiant in the shoulder.

Because they wanted this done before the baby became noticeable, the wedding was arranged for two weeks after the graduation.

Lelouch gently tugged at the long gloves, making sure they fit properly. The ruffles and lace of the gown flaunted his slender shape, a figure he knew he was going to be losing. He looked up as Clovis handed him the bouquet. It wasn't the set Lelouch had thought of, but then he realized that Clovis had hand-picked them from the private garden, and he smiled.

"They're perfect." he said.

Clovis smiled at him. "It starts . . . soon." he said. "You look . . . like your mother . . . in a dress."

Lelouch smiled. "I miss her."

Clovis swallowed. "I think . . . she's happy . . . for you."

Lelouch put a hand on Clovis's shoulder. He could see the curved scar that carved it's way down the side of his half-brother's skull. "Thank you, Clovis." He fixed the laurel of flowers and the veil that rested on his head, then tried to steady his breathing.

The music began, and the wedding procession started down the long isle. To the left, which was the 'bride's side, were all Britanians. On the 'groom's side were all Japanese, or Elevens, depending on if they were from the free zone or not. Six Nightmares stood to either side, the guns loaded with special ammunition made specifically for the occation.

Lelouch walked up the few steps to where Suzaku waited for him. He handed to bouquet to Nunally and turned to face his lover as the ceremony began. At their kiss, the Nightmares fired the confetti shots they had been equipped with, and everyone cheered.

Time seemed to fly past. Lelouch's belly grew, and by three months, everyone knew. He became frightened to even leave the palace, there were so many reporters camped out and the entrances. He couldn't even enjoy the garden with Clovis for fear of a news helicopter that seemed to constantly be around.

"Keeping him inside isn't doing him any favors." said the doctor to the rest of the family. "He needs fresh air."

"We've tried to shoo the media away, but even with them outside the fence, they shoot photos and ask questions. Lelouch is beginning to regret and resent the baby." said Cornelia.

"Babies." Suzaku corrected.

"What?" asked Shnizel.

"Lelouch is carrying more than one." came the reply. Suzaku sighed. "But, how can we keep the media away from him and still let him outside?"

Clovis was trying to keep track of everything, but his addled mind wasn't letting him process much. He did understand only a few things. One, Lelouch needed to get outside when the media couldn't see him. Two, Lelouch was afraid, and would need someone with him because of that.

Clovis got up from the table suddenly when they heard Lelouch scream. A number of the others ran out to the hall, where they saw the problem.

Two members of the media had managed to sneak in, and were now trying to harass the six-month pregnant prince.

"Have you figured out names?" "Will the child be raised Britanian?" "Is it true you were raped?"

Lelouch saw his freedom and ran towards Suzaku, burying himself in the other's arms.

Cornelia and her six knights stood in the way of the media following him. "Get out!" she snapped.

"But this is the story of the century!" one reporter argued. "And you're keeping it from the people."

"We're protecting him." Cornelia snorted. "From asses like you." Two of the knights grabbed the reporters and escorted them off the premises.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku put a hand on the other's back. His shirt was soaked in tears. "It's alright."

"The reporters are right." said Lelouch softly. "This is a big thing, and we're selfishly hiding it." He put his hands on his large stomach. "But there's only a handful of reporters I'll actually talk to, alright?"

"Like who?"

"The one that worked for the Black Knights. He knows how to cover everything, not just my side. He'd talk to everyone who was involved, including the doctor, and you, Suzaku. Kallen as well."

"What about her?"

"She is continuing on as a photographer. She'd be the only one allowed in for pictures."

"You seem to have thought this through." said Cornelia. "When do you . . . Lelouch?"

He was doubled over in pain, kneeling on the floor. He gasped a moment, then tried to stand.

"Again?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded.

"What was that?" asked the Emperor.

"Contraction." Lelouch replied. "I need to go lie down." Suzaku walked him to their room.

"You gonna be ok?"

Lelouch nodded. "Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave." A tear ran down the young prince's face. "I'm scared."

"They keep coming, don't they?"

Lelouch nodded. "But the strength varies." He placed a hand on his stomach. "Did they ever tell you how many I'm carrying?"

Suzaku shook his head. "I thought it was up to you to tell me, so I never asked." He looked over as Clovis peeked in with Nunally.

"Can I paint?" Clovis asked.

Lelouch nodded, wiping the tears away. "Yeah."

"You sound pained, brother." said Nunally. She staggered in on her braces and crutches, still a little unused to being able to move on her own and see. She sat next to Lelouch and motioned for Suzaku to sit close as well.

"What are you painting, Clovis?" Suzaku asked.

"Happy family." Clovis replied. He set to work, finishing the picture in only a few hours. The only thing that had changed was the fact that Lelouch fell asleep.

"It's a beautiful painting, Clovis." Suzaku said.

"Thank you."

I_I

It was close to midnight when Lelouch shook Suzaku awake only two months later. "Suzaku."

"Hmm?" He looked up, noticing the pained and labored breathing. "Lelouch? What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It hurts, and keeps getting stronger." He panted again, his hand on his grossly enlarged stomach. He let out a pained cry, and tears began to fall.

"Lie down. I'll get the doctor."

"Don't leave me." Lelouch sobbed. It was honestly pathetic, seeing the once-proud and self-righteous prince reduced to a sobbing mess. It was also endearing, to hear him ask for someone to stay and be a comfort in his time of need.

Suzaku rang for the doctor, then came and sat on the bed next to his beloved. He helped prop Lelouch up slightly with a few pillows and wiped the other's sweating forehead.

Lelouch suddenly screamed in pain, throwing his head back in agony. He only had a few moments to recover before the pain tore down him again. The first was coming.

Suzaku swallowed. The doctor wasn't there, yet, and Lelouch needed help. Carefully, he bent his lover's legs up and back, exposing the other.

Lelouch moaned again. "Is it . . . can you see it?"

Suzaku swallowed and looked. There, the baby was crowning. "Yes, I can see the baby."

Lelouch swallowed his next scream, trying to push with the contraction to get the child out. He gasped, then tried again. Why did he feel he actually had the stamina for this, when he couldn't even run up two flights of stairs?

The doctor stepped in and hurried over as Lelouch suddenly shrieked with pain. Something was wrong further in, but their focus right now was the almost birthed child. The baby slipped out and wailed as it took it's first lungful of air.

Lelouch had no pause. He felt awful, but his focus was n the children. He moaned as his body began to stretch to let the second come. It was almost immediately after the first, which told them his scream of agony was probably the fact that it was literally on the heels of the first.

The second was born without issue, and then, it was over. But there was now a slightly different problem.

Lelouch threw up. He didn't understand why, he just suddenly lost everything. Thankfully, the doctor was prepared, so she held a bucket for him as he heaved. Then, he passed out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Suzaku asked.

"Exhaustion. A lot of new mothers sleep for a short while after labor, or even a C-section. He'll be feeling better when he wakes." the doctor looked at the babies. "Now, then, to see who parented them."

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"Lelouch wanted to know." the doctor replied.

(O)_(O)

Lelouch shifted and blinked. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Suzaku sat trying to bottle-feed one of the babies. "The doctor said it was alright, that resting afterwards was normal."

"So?" Lelouch looked towards the baby hopefully.

"They're both mine." Suzaku replied. "Tests came back saying they were my kids."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. I asked what she was doing, kind of." Suzaku smiled at the baby in his arms. "They're beautiful, Lelouch. You want to see them?"

Lelouch struggled to prop himself up to see the children. He noticed right away the outfits they wore said what they were. "One of each?"

Suzaku nodded. "Clovis wants to paint us together with the babies some time."

Lelouch nervously accepted the baby girl. Tears fell, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. These were his; his and Suzaku's children.


End file.
